Harry Potter and the Ability of Love
by hp-lover-1-lol
Summary: Post OOTP Harry spends a bad summer with the Dursley's and returns for his 6th year, trying to cope with the loss of Sirius and the prophecy. Pairings: HPGW, RWHG, NLLL, RLNT
1. I'm Not Made of Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters, they are all J.K. Rowling's. No profit is being made, pleasure only.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please be kind! This takes place after the 5th book. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**I'm Not Made of Steel**

"_Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight  
Well I'm not made of steel  
I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me_"

It soon turned dark in Little Whinging. This summer was just as hot as last year. It was miserable, and all the lawns were yellow. Harry Potter sat deep in thought as he kept swinging on his normal swing in the park. He had spent a lot of time outside lately, just being inside of Number 4 Privet Drive made him feel trapped. This summer was getting to be the worst summer of his life. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, except for the heat, but the pain of losing Sirius and the prophecy was still raw on Harry's mind. The full loss of Sirius was finally hitting him. There would be no more tropical birds with letters. He would never see that huge black dog running after the Hogwarts Express or chasing cats down the alley.

A sudden pop rang out in the darkness and Harry jumped out of the swing and laid down on the ground with his wand out.

"Wotcher, Harry. Put that thing up before you poke an eye out!" Harry sighed at the familiar voice and put his wand away and stood up.

Tonks held back a gasp at the sight of Harry. There were big dark circles under his eyes. He had always been on the skinny side, but she could see his rib bones stick out under his oversized t-shirt. He was paler then normal, and his black hair stood up as it always did. But what surprised and scared her most was his eyes. His emerald eyes normally shined with life. But now, they just looked dull and pained more than she had ever seen.

"Wow, Harry you look horrible!" exclaimed Tonks before she could stop herself. "Nice to see you too," Harry grumbled. "Sorry," Tonks replied, "but get inside, its way too late for you to be out here!" Harry sighed again and started the walk home. "How are you doing?" Tonks asked. "Fine," Harry replied shortly. When they passed Mrs. Figg's house, Tonks gave him a quick hug. "Take care of yourself, kiddo." Harry flinched at the use of the all too familiar nickname. "Whatever." He said and kept on walking home. Tonks looked at him worriedly before she left.

Harry finally entered the house that he had dreaded going to for as long as he could remember. But anything was better than Grimmauld Place. When he shut the door he heard Aunt Petunia screech "Where have you been boy?" Harry ignored her and walked up to his room and shut the door.

He hurriedly wrote his normal letter.

"I'm fine, the Muggles are being good."

-Harry

Harry called Hedwig over. "Take this to the Order." Hedwig hooted at him reassuringly and nipped his finger in the same way with concerned eyes.

Harry climbed under his covers and turned off the lights for another horrible night.

_Bodies were scattered everywhere of men, women, and children. There were some Muggles running around screaming. "Please, what have we done to you?" a father who was trying to protect his crying wife and two kids. Voldemort laughed and said, "Do not talk to me you filthy Muggle." He turned to the first boy, who was about 4 years old. "Avadra Kedevra!" He yelled lazily. He then moved on to the girl, who was about 6 years old. "Bella!" he bellowed. _

"_Yes, my Lord?" _

"_This one is yours." "Thank you, Dark Lord." Bellatrix turned to the little girl with an evil smile on her lips. "Incendio!" The girl's whole body caught on flames and burned to ashes._

"_Good work, Bella." She bowed and left to torture more. _

_Now the wife and husband were weeping hysterically. He turned to the wife and murmered a spell that neither could hear, and she screamed in pain, her insides were dissolving. She fell to the ground dead._

_Last, Voldemort turned to the husband. "I saved you for last, so you could watch your whole family die, you pathetic Muggle. You didn't even try to save them!" he hissed. "Crucio!" He repeated this over and over until the man had lost his mind. "Avadra Kedevra!" _

_He called Wormtail over._

"_What news did you bring back?" he hissed. _

"_No-No-Nothing, My Lord. Potter is safe with his relatives. We are attempting to breach the wards, but have had no luck."_

"_You have failed me. Crucio."_

_Wormtail screamed and withered on the floor. After what seemed forever Voldemort finally lifted the curse._

"_Do not fail me again."_

The raven-haired boy woke up screaming. Vernon unlocked his door and slammed it open. "Stop this infernal screaming boy!" he bellowed. Harry leaned over his bed and promptly threw up. Shivering he covered up once more his blankets. "Why you little freak!" Vernon yelled. He ran over and grabbed the teen by the throat. Harry clawed at his arms to get free and breathe. Vernon dropped him to the ground and kicked him over and over in the stomach.

"Learn your lesson boy, it's only going to get worse if you don't!" and Vernon slammed shut the door and locked it.

Harry painfully got back under the covers and laid there shivering. He knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight, and he couldn't write Ron or Hermione, he had to push them away. He was a danger to them, to everyone.

Why couldn't he just be normal for once? Harry knew it was useless thinking that, he had known he was abnormal his whole life.

He looked over at his little calendar he had made. He was surprised as he saw there was only two more days until he would go to Hogwarts!

He coughed painfully. 'Great,' he thought, 'to make matters even worse, I'm getting sick.' His ribs were stinging; a couple of them had to be broken.

A few hours later, he heard the locks clicking open, and Petunia stuck her head in and said, "Get up there's chores to be done." Harry sighed and got up and winced painfully. He walked slowly downstairs and started making bacon and eggs. Once again lost in deep thought, he yelped as he felt a hot sting on his hand. He had burned his hand on the stove. He ran it under cool water, but still a red painful sore came up.

Aunt Petunia came in and gave him a list of things to do before Uncle Vernon got home. The list included: repaint the shed, pull the weeds, water the flowers, mow the lawn, vacuum the house, fix the hole in the roof, and wash the dishes. He got the paint from the shed and started painting it.

He kept having coughing outbursts that would last for a couple of minutes and left his throat stinging. He felt really bad, and was pretty sure that he had a fever. Then dizzying spells came. He moved on to the weeds, and started on that. He was moving extra slow today due to all of his injuries, and his illness.

By the time Vernon got home, Harry was fixing the roof, or attempting at least. He was in the middle of a dizzy spell and was about to fall off. He finished that then headed inside.

"No dinner tonight, boy!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry didn't really care. He wasn't that hungry anyway. He sat on his bed. Only one more day. He started coughing but this time he couldn't stop and he ran in the bathroom and threw up.

He miserably laid down for another sleepless night.

A/N: I'm really excited about this story and I hoped you guys liked it! Please review, and make me happy! I also need a beta!


	2. Hold On

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters; they are all J.K. Rowling's. No profit is being made, pleasure only.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Just a friendly warning that the language kicks in here so just be ready!

**Chapter 2**

**Hold On**

"_This pain you cannot bare  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)"_

Harry rolled over and coughed. Another sleepless night. Maybe tonight at Hogwarts he could sneak a little Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry slowly got up just to collapse back down on the floor. 'Pathetic Potter,' he thought to himself. He got up again and covered up in jeans and one of Dudley's oversized turtlenecks to cover up the bruises from two nights ago.

Harry was determined to get on the good side of the Dursley's today, if that was even possible. He had coffee, waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage ready when Aunt Petunia came down. She looked at what he made, and couldn't seem to find a thing wrong with it.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley came down a few minutes later. "What do you want, boy?" Vernon asked. "Well, erm… today's the day I go back to... school," he replied, being careful not to slip out the forbidden word Hogwarts.

"And you want us to drive you ungrateful bastard to the train station where you can learn how at that freak school to make our lives even more miserable?"

"Well, umm…" Vernon smacked him hard across the face with enough force to send Harry flying back into the kitchen cabinet. He didn't have the energy to get back up.

"You're never going back to that school if I can help it you little freak! I'm sick of your kind coming around here and pushing us around! You're just like your mother, that little bitch! You're a nobody, and I think it's time you've learnt that!"

"Enough!" a very angry voice bellowed from the door. There stood a very pissed off Remus Lupin. "Moony!" Harry exclaimed. "Hey Harry, come on I'm taking you to the train station. Get your stuff."

Harry walked upstairs as fast as he could, being very careful to shield his face from Remus. He knew a bruise was there from where his uncle had managed to slap him, and he couldn't let the last of his father's friends know that he couldn't stand up to his uncle. Hell, if he couldn't stand up to his uncle, how was he ever going to be able to stand up to Voldemort?

It took less than 5 minutes to get everything packed. He put some concealing cream on his cheek that he had bought last year, then he went downstairs. He heard the noise of Remus yelling.

"How DARE you say any of those words to him! He has more heart and courage then you have in your pinky finger! He's put himself before others and here you tell him he's NOTHING? You disgust me! Come on Harry, let's go."

Harry quickly followed him out the door. They walked in silence for about half a mile then stopped. Harry was really tired by this point, he could barely stand up a minute ago, and now he felt like he was going to collapse.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus said worridley. He had been concerned about his young charge ever since he first saw him lying there against the cabinet. Harry looked terrible. There were dark rings under his eyes; he looked like he hadn't slept in ages. He was pale and looked almost feverish. He leaned over to feel his forehead. Harry quickly realized what he was doing and turned away. "I'm fine." He replied.

Remus looked into Harry's emerald eyes, and was shocked at what he saw. Enormous pain was reflected back at him, along with loss and emptiness. "Harry, how are you dealing with losing Sirius?" Immediately he regretted asking. If it was even possible, Harry turned paler and started trembling. "Fine," he said quickly. The old werewolf sighed. "Harry, you need to talk to someone about it." Harry didn't answer.

The coughing fit Harry had been holding back for a while now erupted to the surface. Remus was alarmed, the coughing sounded harsh and painful, and it wasn't going away. He quickly summoned a glass of water and handed it to Harry. He quickly drank it, and the coughs diminished. Right after that ended though, a dizzying spell occurred, and Harry fell to the ground. "Harry!" Remus said frantically.

"I'm fine," he said. Remus looked at him skeptically. "Come on, I'm going to take you straight to Hogwarts." "No, Moony! I'm fine! Please, the train ride is one of the best parts!" Remus couldn't resist the eyes that were the same as Lily's begging him. "Well, ok, but I want you to see Madam Pomfrey as soon as the feast is over, ok?" "Right," Harry said.

"Ok, well here's the plan. I'm going to apparate us both to the train station and I'll make sure you get onto the train. Have you ever apparated before?" Harry shook his head. "Ok, well I'll guess you find out how it feels like."

A sudden tunnel like thing appeared before them and in the blink of an eye they were at the train station. Harry decided he liked this much better than Floo.

They walked to Platform 9 ¾ and walked though the barrier. There, in all its glory, was the Hogwart's Express blowing its whistle.

"Alright Harry, I guess I'll see you sometime. Don't hesitate to send me an owl if you need me or just want to talk. Oh, and here I got a birthday present for you. Open it alone, ok?" Harry nodded. "See ya cub, watch out for yourself now." "You too!" Harry replied.

The next thing Harry knew, he was attacked by a bushy haired girl. Hermione ran over to hug him and Harry hit the ground. He was already weak and it didn't help with Hermione all over him.

"Bloody Hell; let him breathe for a second 'Mione." Ron called out.

"Sorry, Harry," apologized Hermione. Harry smiled a first true smile in days. It was good to be back. He stood up shakily, got his stuff, and said, "Well, let's find a compartment!"

Hermione and Ron both looked down at their feet. Ron mumbled, "Sorry mate, we got to go to the Prefect's compartment." Just then Harry realized that Ron had his arm around Hermione. He grinned and said, "Whatever, but when did you two get together?"

Just then, Ginny showed up. "Hermione came to the Burrow for half the summer, and Ron finally asked her out. You can catch them snogging on the cough sometimes, rather disgusting if you ask me." Harry snickered at this. Ron and Hermione both blushed and looked away.

"Well, Harry and I are going to find a compartment, we'll catch up with you guys later!" Harry and Ginny went on the train. They found Neville and Luna sitting together and joined them. Just then, Harry started coughing and collapsed in a seat beside Ginny. After he stopped, he saw Neville and Ginny looking at him concerned. "Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled. He had to admit to himself though, he was nothing near alright. The Hogwart's Express blew its whistle and started the journey.

He could hear Neville and Ginny talking, with the occasional comment from Luna. He was so tired though, and the movement of the train was making him sleepy. Ginny noticed his eyelids drooping more and more. His head started rolling to the side closer to her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes closed and his head fell on her shoulder. She tried to convince everyone that she was over her crush on Harry, but she knew she was far from over him.

Hermione and Ron opened the compartment doors to find Harry asleep resting on Ginny's shoulder with Ginny reading a book and Neville and Luna playing Wizard's Chess. They quietly sat down, being careful not to disturb Harry. They had seen the dark bags under his eyes, and if anyone needed sleep, Harry did.

All a sudden, Harry started whimpering and turning slightly from side to side.

Ginny said, "Harry, calm down, it's just a nightmare." All a sudden, Harry stopped thrashing and lay still. Then his emerald eyes popped open. He looked around wildly, but started coughing. When he stopped, he just felt so tired. The next thing he knew he was asleep again.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny watched confused. It sounded like Harry was sick. But none of them had ever seen Harry sick. They soon forgot about it as they settled down.

"Harry, wake up!" Ginny shook him. Harry jumped up; his bright green eyes flew open. He saw everyone looking at him. Ron said, "Calm down mate, we're almost there!

Harry hurried and changed into his Hogwarts robes just in time as the Hogwart's Express pulled in. It was a nice, cool evening and the students all got into the castle safely.

Harry sat down as the normal Gryffindor table, and he sat deep in thought for what he thought was a minute or two. He looked up to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looking worriedly at him.

"Hey mate, we've been calling your name for about 5 minutes! You missed the sorting!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," Harry replied, "just got lost in a train of thought." As he finished his sentence, he started coughing again. He quickly took a sip of pumpkin juice and started eating.

Hermione in her know-it-all voice said, "Harry, you sound sick. You need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm fine 'Mione, plus I want to make it at least one day before going there!" Hermione looked at him suspiciously and said, "Ok, but if you get any worse, promise me you'll go to see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry nodded.

As they finished eating, Dumbledore gave his normal speech and they starting heading up to the common rooms.

Ron and Hermione were busy argueing about S.P.E.W. and they didn't notice Harry slowly lagging farther and farther behind. He really didn't feel good, his chest and throat hurt, everything was dizzy, and he couldn't stop coughing.

While all this was going on, Snape watched all the students go up the staircase, but his eyes kept falling back on Potter. He was walking slowly and hanging on tight to the staircase, as if he was going to fall any minute. He was omitting harsh, painful coughs as he slowly went up. He had dark rings under his eyes and he looked feverish and pale. Severus knew he should tell the Headmaster or at least make Potter go to the Infirmary, but the damn boy wasn't his business! He tried to clear the image of Potter out of his head as he went to his own rooms.

Ron and Hermione were still in a heated argument until all a sudden Hermione said, "Wait, where's Harry?" They turned around and saw their small friend way behind them. They went back for him.

"Harry, you look really pale! Do you have a fever?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm fine, just tired." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. They had both noticed the change in their raven-haired friend. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages, and his normally energy-filled emerald eyes looked dark, depressed, and hopeless. They just hoped that Harry would talk to them sometime, but for now, all they could do is wait.

They climbed up to bed and Harry put up Silencing Charms around his bed, so he wouldn't wake up the other boys with the nightmares that he knew were sure to come.

Harry sighed and thought, 'Well, at least I'm back at the only home I've ever had.' He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

**Well, hoped you guys liked this chapter! I skipped the Sorting Hat song 'cuz I'm terrible with making up those things! Well R&R!**

**Review Reponses**

Luvguurl and Petroleumjellydotone- Thanks I'm glad you guys like it! Hopefully I won't disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

"_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

Harry sat up as he heard his other roommates stirring. He had woken up halfway through the night from the normal nightmares about Cedric and Sirius.

As he sat up though, everything turned black for a second but turned back to normal in the same amount of time. He was feeling much worse today, if that was even possible. He let out more harsh coughs and massaged his throat. He slowly stood up and waited until the room stopped spinning.

Harry got dressed and when he looked over he saw that Ron was still asleep in bed. Smirking, Harry got a cup and filled it up with cold water from the bathroom. He then said a charm to make it ice cold. Ron jumped up and yelled at the top of lungs as the ice water came pouring down on him.

"HARRY YOU PRAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU… YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO GOT TO YOU FIRST!"

"Good morning to you too, Ron. Is that a threat?" Harry said laughing.

Ron just glared back at him and got dressed. They headed down to the common room where they met up with Ginny and Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Ron, why are you shivering?" Ron just glared at Harry while Ginny snickered as she realized what Harry had done. "Boys…" Hermione sighed and she cast a warming charm on Ron. "Thanks 'Mione," he said and gave her a kiss.

Ginny laughed at the look of revulsion on Harry's face and said, "Well Harry, I'm offended. Our company must not be good enough for the two of them."

Harry sighed and placed his hands over his heart and mocking said, "Well I can see we're not wanted here. I guess they want us in the kitchen with pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, muffins, cinnamon rolls, pastries, and all that good stuff."

"Mmm… sounds good to me. I think that's where I want to be too." Hermione and Ron just shot glares at them.

Harry and Ginny started walking down to the kitchens when they heard Ron say, "Pancakes, Bacon, Cinnamon Rolls! Hey wait up you two!"

They were all down eating in the kitchen when all a sudden Harry got up and ran. Ron and Hermione started to go after him, but Ginny motioned for them to sit down and got up and ran after him. Ron and Hermione really cared about Harry, but Ginny was what Harry needed right now, and they understood that.

Ginny found Harry in the bathroom puking his guts out. She rubbed his back comfortingly for what seemed like forever until he stopped. He wearily leaned back against the stall door. Ginny's heart went out to him. He looked so exhausted and weary, but he still looked so cute!

Finally, Harry shakily stood up and would have fallen back down if Ginny hadn't caught him. After a few steps, Harry started walking on his own. He washed off his face in the sink.

"Please don't tell Ron or Hermione." He said croakily. Ginny nodded, but she didn't understand why.

"Harry, you really need to go see Madam Pomfrey." Harry shook his head. "It's probably just the flu or something, it'll go away." Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"Look, I promise if I'm still this way tonight to go to the Hospital Wing, ok?"

"Promise?" Harry knew he couldn't lie to the desperate brown eyes that were begging him. "I promise."

Ginny and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Sorry bout that, I had just remembered that I forgot to do one of the DADA summer assignments." Harry lied.

Ron groaned as he realized that he had forgotten to do it. Professor McGonagall came around to their table and handed out timetables. The Trio had the same classes together.

"Ok," Hermione said her bossy tone, "Today we have Herbology first, then DADA, then Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions."

Ginny saw her schedule and groaned and hit her head on the table. "Double Potions very first thing in the morning."

Ron and Harry winced in sympathy.

Just then Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "I forgot to make one very important announcement last night. Our new DADA professor is one who has decided to come back. Remus Lupin."

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed. The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered loudly.

The Trio parted with Ginny and started towards Herbology. Harry was feeling worse by the minute. When they finally made it to the Greenhouses, he collapsed on one of the benches.

By the time they reached Potions, the very last class of the day, Harry wasn't sure if he was going to make it until that night.

Professor Snape banged open the door and sighed as he realized who it was, 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

He took one look at Potter and could immediately see that Potter was worse than last night. He was shivering and looked feverish and pale, and he was still coughing, but it seemed worse. He saw Granger and Weasley sneaking looks at Potter also.

Snape started talking about the potion they were going to make that day and told them to split up into partners to start making the potion.

Hermione partnered up with Harry while Ron went with Neville. They both knew that Harry was sick and wouldn't be able to do anything, so they both agreed Hermione should go with him.

They started making the potion and Harry grabbed a vial to put it in, but dropped it because his hands were so shaky.

"Harry, here just let me make it. It's obvious you're sick so just make it until the end of class."

"Mmmk, just let me get the ingredients from the cupboard, ok?" Hermione nodded. She worriedly watched him.

Harry knew as soon as he got up that this was a bad idea. But he had to do something to help Hermione. Halfway up there, Harry started coughing and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. He felt his legs give it and everything was spinning. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Hermione and Ron were watching Harry walk up to the cupboard when they heard him coughing and then they saw him collapse on the floor. Professor Snape was also watching Potter, and was shocked when he saw Potter fall to the floor. He sent a glare to Granger and Weasley for them not to get up. When he got to Potter, he was shivering and his face grimaced with pain.

He swore under his breath and picked Potter up and started running towards the Hospital Wing. He was surprised at how light Potter was. He weighed nothing in the man's arms, and he could feel his ribs underneath his robes.

He kicked the Hospital Wing doors open and laid Potter on a bed.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey yelled as she came out from her office, but stopped when she saw the sight of a very sick Harry Potter.

"He collapsed in class. He was coughing harsh, painful coughs and shivering right before he fell."

"Ok, I need you to fetch a Fever-Reducing Potion, Dreamless Sleep Potion, Cough Potion, Strengthening Solution, and something to help with the pain."

Just then Ron and Hermione burst through the doors. Snape yelled, "Weasley, go get Dumbledore, the password is Cockroach Clusters. Granger, get Lupin. NOW!"

Dumbledore and Lupin burst through the Hopsital Wing doors just as Madam Pomfrey was injecting all the potions except for Dreamless Sleep into Harry.

"What's going on?" Lupin asked immediately, panicked. "Is Harry ok? Is he going to live?"

Dumbledore went over to Harry and placed his hands on his chest and said some weird spell and warm light radiated. He stepped away.

"That will help him breath easier." He explained. They couldn't do anything else; they could only wait until Harry woke up.

The doors opened again and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came through. Ginny said, "This morning during breakfast, Harry ran out and I followed him. He was in the bathroom throwing up for a long time."

"But I thought he said that he was finishing some homework?" Ron said.

"He told me not to tell you guys."

"Is he going to be alright?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said.

They all sat in silence hoping their raven-haired friend would wake up soon. Snape left eventually.

After a while, Dumbledore said, "It's getting late and classes are tomorrow."

"Can we please stay here, Professor?" Dumbledore looked at the group that was pleading to stay.

He transfigured one of the chairs into a big couch.

"Good evening, and remember all hope is not lost," Dumbledore said and left the room.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny situated themselves on the couch. Ginny was on one side of the couch by herself while Ron was lying on the other end with Hermione's head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

They slowly fell asleep amidst their worries about Harry.

A/N: hahahahahaha cliffy! Ok well not really but still! Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to post this chapter early! Hope you guys liked it! I won't always update this early! Only when I get lots of reviews!

**Review Responses**

Petroleumjellydotone- Yeah, I love Remus. I love Sirius more. Haha. Thank you. I know what you mean about when people make the angsty too fake… ahh I hate that too. I'm glad I don't!

No One 001, Phoenix2500, and Luvguurl- Glad you guys like it! Thanks for the review!

Daniel Radcliffe's Angel 10689- Thanks I'm glad you like it! I'll try to read your stories when I get the chance! Happy Holidays as well to you!


	4. Recovery?

**Recovery?**

In the middle of the night, Harry woke up. He was still in pain, but not nearly as bad as it had been in Potions.

He quickly sat up as he tried to remember what happened. 'Ok, I went to get ingredients and I passed out. Shit. Ok, then Professor Snape carried me to the hospital wing. Double Shit.'

Then he looked over and saw Ron and Hermione on one end of the couch and Ginny on the other. His eyes rested on Ginny's figure. She looked all alone on the other end of the big couch by herself. Her shirt was pulled up just a little bit so part of her midriff was showing. Harry tore his eyes away from her. When had he started to like Ginny? No, he didn't like her; she was just his best friend's sister. He would think about that later.

Ginny started to stir and she shot up when she remembered what happened. She looked over at Harry to see him sitting up and looking at her with an amused grin.

"Harry, you're alright!" she squealed as she ran over and hugged him. This woke Ron and Hermione up.

"Geez Harry, you can't even make it a week without going to the Hospital Wing. That must be an all-time new record!" Hermione elbowed Ron. "It's not his fault he's sick, Ron."

Harry and Ginny just chuckled at the two. Harry had hoped now that they had gotten together, that Ron and Hermione would quit argueing. Well, they hadn't given up their favorite hobby, but it was more "light" argueing instead of argueing where Hermione would end up crying and Ron in a furious state for days.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with me?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron mockingly said, "you're a little bit on the light side, vertically challenged just a tiny bit, you have glasses, you need a bit more muscle…" but he didn't get to finish as three hands swatted him on the head.

"No, they never said anything. But you had a bunch of potions injected and Professor Dumbledore did some weird spell to help you breath easier." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded and yawned. "Oh, I almost forgot it's the middle of the night! We have classes tomorrow! We need to go back to sleep. And you need your rest Harry to get better!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Here mate, I think it's some Dreamless Sleep Potion." Ron whispered. Harry blushed. Was it that obvious that he wasn't sleeping? He downed the potion and immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up again, no one was in the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey who was giving a third-year Pepper-Up Potion.

"When can I leave here and go to classes?" He asked. "Mr. Potter, you were dangerously sick almost near death less than 24 hours ago and you're asking if you can go about like it never happened?"

"I take that as a no." Harry said with a down look on his face.

"Sorry dear, but you were very sick. We were worried that you weren't going to make it. But you should make a speedy full recovery as always. If you had came as soon as you got to Hogwarts, then you just would've taken a few potions and off you go. But since you waited until the last minute, you're stuck here for a while."

"I didn't think it was anything big," he mumbled. The medi-witch snorted at this comment and bustled off to help a first-year who had just entered with boils all over his face.

"Harry, o god, thank goodness you're alright!" Remus exclaimed when he walked in. "You scared me to death, you looked like you had already died, and you still look like death warmed over."

"Thanks Moony, nice to see you too." Harry said sarcastically. They talked until Moony had to go teach.

Harry was exhausted and it was still morning. He turned over and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Shhhh, you're going to wake him!"

"Fred and George told me a muggle trick the other day. When someone is sleeping you pour a cold glass of water and put their hand in it and their supposed to pee everywhere."

"Ron, this is not the time and place for that!"

"Well, it was just an idea!"

"Well Ron and I have to go to Potions, so we'll see you later."

"Ok, I'm just going to stay here for a while."

Harry groaned and rolled over. He slowly opened his emerald eyes. Everything was fuzzy. He reached to the table trying to find his glasses.

"Here they are, Harry." Ginny said and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Gin." He said and put them on. "How long have I been asleep?"

"For 3 days." Harry was shocked at this. He knew he had slept for a long time but 3 days?

"What have I missed?" he asked.

"Well, nothing much really. It's been as normal as it gets around here."

Madam Pomfrey came in from her office just then. "Finally, you're awake!" she exclaimed. She handed him a bunch of potions and he drank one after the other.

"Your body has been sleeping to recover. I must say, you look a lot better. How do you feel, Potter?"

"I feel tons better. I promise. Can I go back to classes today?"

Ginny started laughing as soon as he said that. Harry glared at her.

"Sorry, it's just that Ron and Hermione are at the last class of the day. You almost sounded like Hermione there, asking to go back to classes almost as soon as you wake up."

Madam Pomfrey said, "Well, you look normal. But just in case, I want you to stay here tonight." Harry groaned at this but nodded.

The medi-witch went back into her office leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"You know, a lot of people have stayed here with you while you were asleep, and I don't mean just Ron, Hermione, and I. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Snape were here a lot. One of them always stayed with you through the night."

Harry was surprised at this, especially with Snape. Snape hated him and he was staying with him through the night?

"Well, I've got to go. Ron and Hermione are out of Potions by now, and I have to go to dinner." Ginny gave Harry an apologetic look and got up.

"Wait Ginny, I just want to say thanks for staying with me and everything, you didn't have to."

"Your welcome, Harry, it was no problem at all. None of us wanted to leave you here alone. Remember that though, you're never alone."

Harry looked at her as she left. She really wasn't the little girl anymore that he used to remember that blushed and spilled something whenever he saw her, or sent singing poems, or that was in love with the famous Harry Potter.

She had changed a lot. She was the prettiest girl in the school, he thought. She stood up against her brothers like a brick wall. He didn't think of her as Ron's sister anymore, just Ginny.

Then his mind changed to the Prophecy. He could never do that to her, put her in even more danger then she was already in.

Harry sighed and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Professor McGonagall and Snape were the ones who stayed with Harry that night. They both noticed when Harry whimpered and started to turn in his sheets.

"Severus, he's having a nightmare. What should we do?"

"Wake him up!"

Professor McGonagall gently shook him. "It's not working, Severus."

The Potions Master conjured a bucket of water and poured it on the boy.

Harry woke up with a start. His bright green eyes with filled with fear and despair. He frantically looked around.

"Calm down, Potter. It was just a nightmare." Professor McGonagall said. Harry saw Professor Snape and McGonagall looking at him almost concerned like.

"What was it about, Potter?" Snape tried asking him.

"Nothing, it… it was just a normal stupid nightmare." Harry said. He lifted his hand and saw that it was shaking.

Professor McGonagall frowned and felt his forehead. He looked almost feverish sitting there.

"Severus, go fetch a Fever-Reducing Potion." She said. He nodded and came back with a couple of potions.

Harry looked at him warily. "It's just a fever-reducing potion and a calming potion, Potter."

He drank them both and immediately fell asleep.

"Did you put a Dreamless Sleep Potion in there?" Minerva asked.

"No. My only guess was that he was so tired he fell asleep to the calming potion."

They both sighed and continued to watch the now sleeping teen.

A/N: Well hoped ya'll liked it! Just to answer some questions, here are a few things.

1.) You may be wondering why Harry keeps calling Remus Moony. It's because Remus wants Harry to call him by his first name, but Harry doesn't feel comfortable with that. But Remus doesn't want Harry to call him Professor Lupin either. So they both settled on Moony.

2.) You also may be wondering why Ginny isn't in class if Ron and Hermione are. They are both on different schedules, and it just happens that this particular day Ginny had a free slot to do homework (remember, it's the busy OWL year) and she chose to spend it in the Hospital Wing with Harry.

Sorry for the long update, I went to my aunts house (she lives about an hour away) to baby-sit my cousins for about 4 or 5 days. I got back late Christmas Eve. O and I hope that everyone had a good Christmas! Then this chapter just took me awhile to write.

I also won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on my church's Winter Retreat tomorrow so I won't be back until the day before school starts here. So expect the next update in about a week, give or take a couple.

**Review Responses**

**Phoenix2500**- I'm glad you liked it! Well if any student passed out during his class, Snape would have to help them in _some_ way. But this is the "Golden Boy" we're talking about. He was just lying there on the dungeon floor looking like he was about to die. So Snape just did the fastest thing he could.

**Magicslifer- **Ginny and Dean DID go out over the summer, but they got into a big fight and broke up. So for right now, Ginny's up for grabs!

**Petroleumjellydotone- **thanks glad you liked it! Yeah I have a couple of my favorite stories that the authors take FOREVER to update. It kills me.

**Demon-sword- **well technically, Harry wasn't throwing up at the time when Ginny thought that. He was just leaning against the stall. The point I was trying to make is Ginny likes him no matter what. Like Harry could have puked on her and she would still like him. And she thinks he's really cute.

**Vixen519- **yeah those muggles really do need a good prank. I may let the twins send the Dursley's something later on. Who knows?

**Luvguurl, Monkeysbrock, and Daniel Radcliffe's Angel 10…- **Glad you guys liked it! If I updated as much as ya'll wanted me to, I wouldn't have a real life!


End file.
